


Family

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Bonding, Family, Fictober 2020, No Dialogue, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: It's one of those rare quiet days at 13 Bannerman Road.
Relationships: Clyde Langer & Sarah Jane Smith, Rani Chandra & Clyde Langer & Luke Smith, Rani Chandra & Luke Smith
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Family

It was a quiet day.

Though Mr. Smith was continually scanning for any kind of unusual activity nearby, all of his other systems remained dormant, and he was glad of the chance to rest his circuits. K-9, happy to be in the attic without Mr. Smith to irritate him, happily ran through several system checks and updated some of his programming.

Rani and Luke sat together doing homework and studying, though what that really meant was Luke finishing everything within a few minutes and then patiently waiting for Rani to finish. On the few occasions she asked for assistance, he was glad to help.

Clyde was in the kitchen with Sarah Jane, trying out a new recipe he’d been tweaking over the weekend. Sarah Jane helped him as he needed it and watched him work, feeling a sense of pride as if he were her own son. The smell of Clyde’s alfredo sauce filled the entire house, and it wasn’t long before Luke and Rani came running.

They sat down to a wonderful dinner where Clyde got so many compliments that he nearly blushed. Sometimes they all felt bored without any aliens to fight, but that evening they were simply happy to talk and laugh with each other.

Yes, it was a quiet day. But as Sarah Jane looked around at the three people she loved more than anyone else in the world, she was glad she had this time to spend with her family.


End file.
